lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
3ª Temporada
A 3ª Temporada de Lost começou dia 4 de Outubro de 2006 nos Estados Unidos, transmitido pela ABC. Veja Também: Lost 1ª Temporada, Lost 2ª Temporada Esse artigo contém o sumário dos episódios da 3ª Temporada de Lost. Jack, Kate e Sawyer abrem a temporada em cativeiros, como prisioneiros dos Outros. Quem esses Outros são e o que eles querem são as primeiras questões a serem exploradas na 3ª Temporada. Michael Emerson se junta ao elenco principal em seu personagem conhecido como o falso Henry Gale. Romances de aproximam já que o interesse de Jack muda de direção para a nova personagem Juliet, cujos motivos serão questionados. Sun e Jin continuam a celebrar a gravidez de Sun - mas é bebê é realmente de Jin? Os sobreviventes prestarrão atenção no aviso de Hurley ou farão seus próprios caminhos no meio da floresta na tentativa de libertar Jack, Kate e Sawyer? Charlie tentará voltar as boas com Claire e seu bebê, Aaron, mas eles podem confiar nele como limpo e sóbrio? Os destinos de Locke, Desmond e Mr. Eko com as conseqüencias da explosão da escotilha serão respondidas. Penelope Widmore achará a ilha e seu antigo amor perdido, Desmond? E podem os sobreviventes acharem um jeito de se comunicarem com o mundo exterior? Temas Principais (serão escritos ao decorrrer da temporada) Episódios da 3ª Temporada '--' "Lost: A Tale of Survival" 01 "A Tale of Two Cities" 02 "The Glass Ballerina" 03 "Further Instruction" 04 "Every Man for Himself" 05 "The Cost of Living" Veja Também: Lost 1ª Temporada, Lost 2ª Temporada Lost: A Tale of Survival *'Data original de estréia:' 27 de Setembro de 2006 Voltamos para como tudo isso começou -- e prepare-se para a 3ª Temporada! A Tale of Two Cities *'Data original de estréia:' 4 de Outubro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Jack *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof, J.J. Abrams (escritor em conjunto) *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender Jack, Kate and Sawyer começam a descobrir o que eles são, como prisioneiros dos Outros. Atores convidados são John Terry como Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen como Sarah Shephard, M.C. Gainey como Tom, William Mapother como Ethan Rom, Brett Cullen como Goodwin, Blake Bashoff como Karl, Julie Adams como Amelia, Stephen Semel como Adam, Isabelle Cherwin como menina pequena, Alexandra Morgan como responsável pelo AA, Sonya Seng como recepcionista, Sally Davis como professora e Julie Ow como enfermeira. The Glass Ballerina *'Data original de estréia:' 11 de Outubro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Jin e Sun *'Escrito por:' Jeff Pinkner e Drew Goddard *'Dirigido por:' Paul Edwards O plano de Sayid para localizar Jack coloca as vidas de Sun e Jin em perigo. Enquanto isso, Kate e Sawyer são forçados a trabalhar em duras condições por seus captores, e Ben faz uma oferta tentadota para Jack que parece ser difícil de recusar. Atores convidados são M.C. Gainey como Tom (Mr. Friendly), Tania Raymonde como Alex, Paula Malcolmson como Colleen, Michael Bowen como Pickett, Byron Chung como Sr. Paik, Tony Lee como Jae Lee, Sophie Kim como Sun jovem, Joah Buley como Luke, Tomiko Okhee Lee como Sra. Lee e Teddy Wells como outro. Further Instructions *'Data original de estréia:' 18 de Outubro de 2006 (originalmente programado para dia 11 de Outubro) *'Flashback:' Locke *'Escrito por:' Carlton Cuse e Elizabeth Sarnoff *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams Os destinos de Locke, Eko e Desmond são revelados depois da explosão da escotilha, enquanto Hurley volta ao acampamento na paraia para contar a história do que aconteceu quando ele, Jack, Kate e Sawyer encontraram os Outros. Enquanto isso Claire, Paulo e Nikki escutam o discurso de Locke, no qual ele diz que irá atrás dos seus amigos. Atores convidados são Kiele Sanchez como Nikki, Rodrigo Santoro como Paulo, Ian Somerhalder como Boone, Justin Chatwin como Eddie, Chris Mulkey como Mike, Virginia Morris como Jan, Joel Himelhoch como xerife e Dion Donahue como Kim Every Man for Himself *'Data original de estréia:' 25 de Outubro de 2006 (programado) *'Flashback:' Sawyer *'Escrito por:' Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams Sawyer descobre o quão longe seus captores são capazes de irem para frustrar seus planos de tirar ele e Kate dalí, e Jack é chamado para salvar a vida de um dos Outros. Enquanto isso, o comportamento de Desmond começa a causar perplexidade nos sobreviventes quando ele começa a construir um aparelho desconhecido. The Cost of Living *'Data original de estréia:' 1º de Novembro de 2006 (programado) *'Flashback:' Mr. Eko *'Escrito por:' Alison Schapker e Monica Owusu-Breen *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender Mr. Eko delirante, luta com com demônios de seu passado, enquanto Locke e alguns dos outros sobreviventes voltam para a estação Pérola -- uma das estações da Iniciativa Dharma na ilha -- esperando achar um computador que eles possam usar para localizar Jack, Kate e Sawyer. Enquanto isso, Jack não sabe em quem confiar quando dois dos Outros parecem estar em conflito. * *